The Cemetery of Could Have Beens
by ctdamf
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent on a mission to retrieve a rare potion ingredient that has grown on the grave of who her heart has been yearning for for the longest time - Draco Malfoy. Little did she know that she was about to face the ghost of what could have been.


I gasped for air as I reached the surface of the lake. It was near dawn and I was running out of time.

I looked around and saw no one. The place was quiet and dead. Memories of the place start to flood my mind. Everywhere I look, I hear an echo of the past. I took one last glimpse of the place, feeling nostalgic.

I swam my way to the land nearest to me. I quickly dried myself with a drying charm and reached for the charmed purse in my pocket.

"Accio map."

I opened the map hurriedly with trembling hands. I scanned it to see where I was going to be headed next. I sighed heavily as I saw my next stop – the cemetery.

I folded the map and held my wand tighter. No, I have to do this.

With a heavy heart, I started making my way to the town cemetery. I fought against the faint whispers of past memories, but it was a losing battle and I could not help but give in.

 _"Slow down, Mione! Don't be in such a hurry." he said while catching his breath._

 _Hermione looked at him, annoyed. "Well, I wouldn't be in such a hurry if you only showed up on time." She walked faster, anxious that they would not make it._

 _"Oh for Merlin's sake, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to apologize?" he replied, trying to keep up with my pace. Hermione ignored him and continued walking._ _He took a few long strides and grabbed her arm. Hermione took in a sharp breath – he was so close to her. His grey orbs were staring right into her brown ones. She stared at him and felt something strange in her stomach. He looked so innocent; so different from what she thought he was. She wanted to see more of him like this. But, unfortunately, she couldn't. In a blink of an eye, he was back to his arrogant self again._

 _"Stop worrying, you might mess things up and ruin everything." He let go of Hermione's arm and continued striding until he was ahead of her. The rest of the walk was quiet._

I stumbled upon a rock and was brought back to reality. I shook my head and walked faster, "No, no. I shouldn't be distracted."

Suddenly, my necklace lit up. There was danger coming. I looked around cautiously and continued my way. A few minutes later, I was finally there. Just on time.

I looked up and saw an old, destroyed sign that said "Salazar Town Cemetery".

Closing my eyes and trying to ignore the numbing pain in my chest, I once again gave in and recalled another memory.

 _It was nearly sunset and the soft whisper of the autumn wind made the nearby trees sway. There was a loud creak coming from the old town cemetery sign. Aside from that, the whole place was dead quiet. Literally. Except for the two people who decided to take their daily stroll in the most unexpected place._

 _Another gust of wind came by and made Hermione shiver. She adjusted her coat and shoved her hands into her pockets. Draco glanced at her and hesitated whether to pull her closer or just leave her like that. He decided on the latter and spoke instead, "How many more days?" Hermione shrugged. "Probably 3 more."_

 _Draco stopped in his tracks. "You've been giving me the same answer since we got here. How many more days, Hermione? I can't… I want to go home." Hermione sighed and faced him. "I'm sorry. I want to go home too. But we have to wait. We've missed the last sprout since we miscalculated the days. You want the potion, remember? Then you have to wait. It's the last thing that we need anyway."_

 _"We've got no more food and it's getting cold. 3 more days will kill us!" Draco growled. Hermione stepped closer to him and stared into his eyes. He doesn't know that she'd rather die with him beside her. He doesn't know how much she just wanted to stay here with him. He doesn't know how she felt for this smart and handsome lad._

 _He stared right into her eyes as well. Although he looked like he was going to strangle her anytime from now, deep inside he just wanted to tell her how he felt about her. No, he didn't feel anymore loathing towards the woman in front of him. He felt something different towards her and he refused to acknowledge that feeling, because he knows that it would just destroy her and put her in so much trouble. If only she knew. But she can't. And she will probably never know._

 _They continued staring at each other until it got really awkward. Hermione looked around her, "Well we do have a lot of space in here in case that happens." Draco smirked smugly. "I'm not dying here, Granger."_

 _"3 more days, Malfoy. After that, we go home and brew the potion."_ _"Alright. 3 more days."_ _Hermione turned and continued walking, wishing that 3 more days would just last a lifetime._

My necklace started lighting up again. This time, brighter. I gripped my wand and continued to cautiously make my way through the cemetery.

Of all the people tasked to do the most risky and most unwanted missions, I was made to do this. Maybe they knew that I knew this place better than the rest of them or maybe they did this on purpose.

I didn't need to look around and search frantically for his grave since I was the one who was given the honor to pick a burial spot for him. As I got there, I steadied my breathing and closed my eyes once again.

 _"I'm not dying here, Granger."_

Oh, the irony of life. And death too, probably.

 _A green jet of light passed by beside them. They looked around for the source. Who else was in here?_

 _Another spell was cast and it had missed them yet again._ _"Stay close, Granger." Draco murmured loud enough for Hermione to hear._

 _Suddenly, a bunch of death eaters appeared, surrounding the both of them. Draco knew all of them of course. And he hated each one of them. His blood boiled at the sight._

 _"Now, now, Draco. I know you miss us." One of them said. It was Yaxley._ _The rest of the group laughed. "Miss us? That traitor didn't even look for us!" A woman shouted. They all stepped closer to them._

 _"Don't you dare come near us!" Hermione said with a shaking voice._

 _"Shut up, Mudblood!"_

 _"Don't call her that!" Draco defended._

 _They laughed once again. "Draco? Are you serious? Defending a Mudblood?"_

" _I said don't call her that! I don't care about blood status anymore and I think that you lot should do that as well." Draco replied, venom in his voice._

 _"If I didn't know any better, I think you like this Mudblood bi—"_

 _"Sectumsempra!" He threw a spell at one of them._

 _"Traitor! You deserve to die! Along with the filthy Mudblood!"_

 _Then they all started throwing hexes at each other. Luckily, most of them were really bad at dueling and killing other people. Draco and Hermione managed to finish most of them, leaving the most menacing of them all._

 _"Run, 'Mione." Draco whispered to Hermione as she finished another death eater. "What? No! I'm not leaving you here to die." Hermione replied, helping him finish a death eater._

 _"Please, trust me. Run. I'll be fine."_

 _"No, Dra—"_

 _"Granger, please. Run! I'm the one they want. Hide and go home. Send a message to the ministry. Go! I'll hold them off. Please."_

 _Hermione hesitated but then just obeyed him. She turned to him one last time, "Draco, please come back alive. I…"_

 _"I love you too, Granger."_

I collapsed on the ground with tears flowing down my face. I shivered in anger and hatred as my mind flooded with thoughts of blame. "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have left." I sobbed. Clutching my heart, I continued crying as if he died just yesterday - it felt like that anyway. It was still so fresh on my mind and it haunted me everyday.

I decided to pull myself together and proceed on my mission. Crying over spilled milk was not an excuse to fail right now. Besides, it was pointless to do so. What has happened has already happened and I can't do anything about it anymore.

I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my jacket and stood up. I breathed in the scent of death surrounding me. Time was running and I was losing; but I could make it.

With a shaking hand, I pointed my wand towards his grave. Before I could say anything, there was a sudden movement in the nearby bushes. Then my necklace started buzzing, lighting up brighter than ever, warning me of the danger I am about to face. Without hesitation, I directed my wand to the bushes.

There was a crack of a twig and another hussle in the bushes. My heart beat hysterically. I drew a shaky breath and hoped that whatever was behind those bushes couldn't smell the fear building up inside me.

A cold gust of wind touched my cheeks. I looked up to check for dementors, however, there was not one in sight. I was getting confused and more and more anxious and scared. What in Merlin's name was this?

With hands still slightly shaking, I aimed my wand to the bushes and said, "Rev-"

"There's no need for that." A cold, familiar voice behind me whispered just before I could finish saying the spell. It was a man, and his voice sent shivers down my spine. At the same time, it made me feel warm inside. He was so close to me. I could feel his breath brushing against my neck. He sounded like my favorite song and he reminded me of warm winters. Most of all, he reminded me of Draco.

Could this be him?

No. He was dead. It's impossible that he was here with me right now. Unless, it was his ghost.

The thought of seeing him once again made me smile. Finally, after all these years, I could be with him again. Although not physically, but it was worth every chance I could get. And so, I held on to that idea and hoped that I was right. Nevertheless, I still kept my wand at the ready.

"Who are you?" I asked him as I froze in my position and not daring to turn around, afraid of disappointing myself.

"If I tell you, will you forgive me?" He replied. I closed my eyes and felt another rush of warm nostalgia. "Why? Who are you?" I asked him once again.

"I'm sorry, Granger."

With that, I turned around. It was him. It was Draco.

A wave of emotions washed over me. He was here. He was right in front of me, breathing and with a heartbeat. He looked paler and more unshaven. He had bruises everywhere and his clothes were old and shabby. From afar, he looked nothing like the proud Malfoy heir I have always known and loved.

I stared at him for a long time, trying to process what I was seeing and what I was feeling. Is this a dream? Am I bound to wake up any second from now?

"Am I really that good looking, Granger?" he smirked. I huffed, frustrated with confusion. I opened my mouth to speak but not a single word escaped from my lips. I wanted to touch him and to be shackled in his embrace. But what if I couldn't? I had so many questions but none of which I could put into words and actually say to him. I was desperate and curious but scared of my own needs. With hesitation, I moved closer to him. Now a few inches from him, I took in his scent. His natural scent was now buried beneath the smell of the wars he had fought. I looked up into his eyes and dived into them. I swam through the memories of us in the years that have gone. I lingered on a particular one that haunted me still.

 _"I love you too, Granger."_

"It's really me, 'Mione. I'm not a ghost or a dream nor a clone. I'm here." Draco whispered as he held my face with his warm hands. A tear escaped my eye, "Was it true?" He looked at me, confused, "What do you mean?" I shut my eyes as I prepared to hear what might be a lie too. "What you said before I left you here." He furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out what I meant.

"Yes." he whispered as he let go of me. "I love you, Hermione. I have always loved you." But his eyes say otherwise. Tears began to fall and he quickly wiped them away as if he was ashamed of showing such tenderness.

"Then how could you?" I asked him, anger and confusion dripping from my words. "How could you lie to me?"

As the sun rose, it's bright light made Draco look paler and grim. "I... I had to." he responded. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he moved away from me and drew his wand from his pocket. "Why?" I murmured. He slowly lifted his wand and aimed it at me. I stared at him, perplexed and anxious. What was going on?

He opened his mouth to mutter a spell but failed to do so. Instead, he slithered towards me and crashed his lips into mine. I was puzzled yet astonished by his sudden action. My heart beat faster than ever and my mind went blank. His lips were soft and it was all I ever wanted. I closed my eyes and the world vanished leaving only the both of us. Like thunder and lightning, we were in synch in an instant.

 _"I love you too, Granger."_

We pulled each other closer and closer as if the distance was still too large. Sparks were set off each time we collided. With every touch, we ignited a fire I believed that no one could ever extinguish. And I was afraid that the fire would die down until it was nothing but ashes. Until we were nothing once again.

I grew hungrier for him and held him tighter but all of a sudden he pushed me away like he was done devouring me. My heart seemingly stopped beating as I was abruptly pulled back into reality. Draco looked away from me, sneering and turning back into his old arrogant and prideful self.

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach as I realized that he was probably disgusted by the taste of my kind. "I know what you're thinking, Granger." He clenched his jaw. "Of course I am disgusted! I can't believe I did that!" he growled. He started pacing back and forth.

"I thought it no longer mattered to you." I said softly. He halted just in front of me and snapped, "Yes, Granger! I am disgusted. But it isn't because of your blood status. I am disgusted because I feel awfully guilty for snogging you instead of my wife."

I stared at him in shock. I felt the world crumble into pieces as I felt the excruciating and numbing pain in my chest. He had a wife. I no longer owned his heart. And it was probably never mine at all. "You're... you're married?"

"Yes, I am. And..." He screamed in anger and punched a tombstone near him. He muttered something but I couldn't make out a single word. "And what?!" I impatiently shouted at him through the tears that have continuously streamed down my face.

"I wanted it to be you, Hermione! I wanted to marry you!" he shouted back. He strutted towards me and pointed his wand to my face, "But I couldn't. Because they threatened to bloody kill you if I did." A tear escaped from his eye. "I wanted it to be you, Granger. I wanted to choose you."

He wasn't lying after all. He did love me. But I was too late.

"And now..." he sneered again, still pointing his hawthorn and unicorn hair wand to my face. I didn't understand why he had to do that. What was he planning to do to me? I held my wand at the ready, "Draco..."

"Expelliarmus!"

Now without my wand, I felt vulnerable, helpless and hopeless. I was left with no other choice but to use my words. "Draco, please. What's going on?" He growled angrily through the tears, "I have to do this, Granger!"

Despite the tears, he still managed to look as superior and dangerous. But I knew deep inside that beneath that monstrous facade was a boy in pieces, waiting for a chance to be put together again. I saw the fear that was written on his face and I wanted to erase it so badly. But he wouldn't let me. "I have to." He choked.

"You don't have to. Whatever it is that's making you-" I slowly moved closer to him but he stopped me. "No! Please..." he begged, "I must do this. I have to kill you or everyone else will have to suffer and die."

Of all the people he had to murder, it had to be me. I felt my heart explode with intense grief. Who would've had known that pain was the consequence of pain. "Why me?" I braced myself for what had to come. I wanted to fight him and prove him wrong. I wanted to tell him that maybe there was still a chance. A chance for us to escape and be together. But I knew that it was impossible. I had no fight left in me anymore. I was drained of energy and hope. There was no point in living anymore. I had no more purpose in this world and I was out of love and life. Draco Malfoy had already murdered my whole heart and soul. It was just right for him to extinguish whatever life is still left in me. This was my end.

"Because I love you, Granger. And they hate that I do because of who you are. I love you, 'Mione. But I have to do this." He struggled through his tears. I wanted to save this boy from all the misery and dread he has put himself into but he had to save the world first.

"I still love you, Draco. I always will."

"Always, Granger." His eyes softened once more and the truth of his promise shined through them. He sighed sadly and gripped his wand tighter. With a shaking hand and his eyes shut, he cried out loud...

"Avada Kedavra!"

 _Love is giving the person the power to hurt you but trusting them not to._

\-- **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** \--

 **Hello! This is the first time I have written something about Dramione and this also happens to be the first time I have published something for the public to read after many long years. So, I'd like to apologize for the errors found in this story. I am still trying to get the hang of it and I assure you all that I will be improving whatever is needed to be improved for future stories.**

 **Also, I'd like to give credits to the magnificent J.K. Rowling for having created the Harry Potter universe, most especially two of the greatest characters in the series - Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Without her and her brilliant works, this wouldn't have been possible.**

 **And to the other amazing writers who have inspired me to write this and to publish this, thank you! Ya'll are cool. To my beta, PMRV, thanks. Here's to more stories with you.**

 **Anyway, gosh. This is nerve-wrecking. But I am glad and honored to have shared with you all "The Cemetery of Could Have Beens." I do hope that you all appreciate it.**

 **With all the love and rainbows,**

 **ctdamf** **x**


End file.
